Seth
Seth Richards, this person was the one who challenged the religious faith of humans in the Bible. Since then, the Christianity religions have variously regarded him as a rebellious fallen angel or demon that tempts humans to sin or commit evil deeds. Religious Figure In Christianity In those who believe in the "Ancestor Scorpion" he is known as: "The king or prince of darkness" Information Powers and Abilities *Power of fire (not allowed in magic proof areas) *Create and Control Darkness *Teleport using darkness or shadows Quotes *''For a thousand years you've waited for my return. Behold, you have failed. And with your dying breath, you will bear witness to the End of Days.'' *''How can you expect to defeat me when you are but a _____, and I am forever!!!!'' Book His book comes from hell and is a black book with a flaming pentagram on it. When it is opened the words are the color of fire. No magic or anything proof stuff can destroy it. Only by defeating him can the book be destroyed. 5 out of 7 deadly Sins *Wraith *Greed *Sloth *Envy *Pride Coming to the new earth When Darth Flicky dies all of her darkness drew away and when to a cemetery in New York. Later just before Hitler has his speech clouds appear at the cemetery and one bolt of red lightning strikes the tomb stone and leaves a red flaming pentagram on the front of it, the pentagram then turns to blood and goes into the ground. A skeleton then awakes from it and a bunch of darkness comes underneath and surrounds him. Soon he begins to get flesh and skin and becomes human again. While rising his arms and while the rest of the darkness is almost finished he then says "I am Seth...One of the four evil people, and master of Darkness!!!!" A little black darkness comes is showing around him along with red lightning when he says this. Bringing back Darth Flicky He brings back Darth Flicky by making a deal with her and assigns her a task to get the sources for him. He then goes out to make new friends with anyone else who are evil. The deal was that he would give her a second chance at life if she gives him all of her Darkness and evil. Becoming Secretary of the Treasury "The Secretary of the Treasury is the principal economic advisor to the President and plays a critical role in policy-making by bringing an economic and government financial policy perspective to issues facing the government. The Secretary is responsible for formulating and recommending domestic and international financial, economic, and tax policy, participating in the formulation of broad fiscal policies that have general significance for the economy, and managing the public debt. The Secretary oversees the activities of the Department in carrying out its major law enforcement responsibilities; in serving as the financial agent for the United States Government; and in manufacturing coins and currency. " He is the 4th most powerful man of Russia and the United States right behind the governmental status of both countries. Building an army He goes to all graveyards all over the world and brings back everyone (except for girls and women) and makes their young to at least 20-25 years of age. Red bolts of lighting comes down from the sky and makes them all wear uniforms of black, with black helmets, and gas masks. He then orders them to go to germany and take the holy grail so they can gain eternal life. They then attack the United States president and elect Seth Richards to become the President of the United States. Soon all who serves under him will wear the mark 666 and only those who have magic can see this mark. Seth then gives Stalin the United States for a trade with the source. Seth takes the source and takes full operation of the antiscorpion. Hell on Earth Part 1 Seth Becomes a supervisor of all the workers in Hell. He demands harsh punishments to anyone who disobeys him. Terrorism Between Eastern Time, Killer Andrew and Seth checked in for the flight to Washington. Seth and Killer Andrew. They both checked in with luggage. Seth checked in one bag, Killer Andrew checked in one bag. Seth was the only hijacker selected for extra scrutiny by the Computer Assisted Passenger Prescreening System (CAPPS. His checked bag underwent extra screening for explosives and weapons, he explained that Killer Andrew and him were FBI agents. With no extra scrutiny required by CAPPS at the passenger-security checkpoint. None of the security checkpoint personnel reported anything unusual about the Killer Andrew and Seth. Seth and Killer Andrw boarded the aircraft and sat in first class seats 6B and 3D respectively. The aircraft was scheduled to depart and pushed back from its gate. Soon Killer Andrew and Seth started there plan to attack the constitution. Plan to rule the world Part 1 Year 4000 Destroying the World Seth plans to help the killers and terrorists to bomb the world with nukes. He gets platonium and magnesium to use for the nukes and to destroy the world and other places to later create hell on earth with the vampire. Year 4200 Destroying all holy sites Seth plans to destroy all holy sites such as: *Christian *Jewish *Hindu *Muslim *Buddhist *Shinto Sikh *Baha'i Jain. Year 4400 Becoming Vice President Seth Becomes Vice President of the United States. He then decides to be good in the world, but works to make an evil world. Becoming Dictator Seth becomes dictator of South America. He then helps the countries build a better economy and military and later calls the nations Territory of Hell and starts facism in the country. Moving to Italy Seth takes a private airliner to Italy and stays at a hotel in the imperial suite. He and his son stays there until he gets his next pay or the world is tooken over and turned to hell. If he ever survives he will stay in Italy in the future until new measures are taken. Vice President Second Term Seth becomes vice president a second time and is greatful to be elected. He focuses on the economy and processes steps to create an Future Utopia along with David Monroe, by lowering job income and finding solutions to the economies inflation. Getting the Book of the Dead Seth then finds a huge opportunity that he can get the book of the dead when Darth Flicky moves everyone from heaven to earth. Locked away in a vault that only the good people can enter. Seth then goes in and steals the book of the dead, finally making him evil again. Although he was evil from the past he became good for 500 years and finally seeking an opportunity to get an item of interest and becoming evil again. He however doesnt have the key to activate the book of the dead during the year 5000, so he plans to use anyone he can find to help him gain the key to activate the book of the dead and summon all evil upon the world. Becoming an evil figure Once he lost to the election of 5600 and James Monroe became president, he still thought he had the supreme court justice positon of the federation, but the postions were filled in and he, along with the Vampire and Mr. Magic, was sent to a time of torchure with the Big Fat Tubbies, soon he seeked revenge to kill the Big Fat Tubbies by sending them to Hell but they didnt care, so he decided to seek his revenge on the world by soon taking what he thought is rightfully his, the sources. Creating Pets *Seth later creates a new pet, A hellhound. Category:Fan-Fiction Articles